The primary objective is to determine the response rate (CR + PR) with CAMPATH-1H in patients with b-cell chronic lymphocyte leukemia (CLL) who have received an alkylating agent and who have failed fludarabine therapy. Secondary objectives are 1) to evaluate the safety profile of CAMPATH-1H in this population; and 2) to evaluate the clinical benefit of CAMPATH-1H in this population.